


王氏双子的爱人 58

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 5





	王氏双子的爱人 58

58

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“那个，丹丹…我后面……”肖战心虚的抓着裤子，看着王一丹…  
王一丹掰开肖战提裤子的手， “老婆，你还不知道我吗～我知道轻重！”  
虽然知道王一丹做起来一般比较温柔，但是…肖战心里打了个小鼓，自己已经好几天没和王一丹做过了，男人毕竟也算了解男人，看着王一丹委屈的小眼神趴下自己裤子的瞬间，就变成了如狼似虎的眼神，肖战觉得可能白医生又要来送药了。

……

王一丹为了让肖战放松，手摸着肖战的头发，鼻尖轻轻划过额头，缓缓的鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖，这份浪漫让肖战呼吸变急促，感受着肖战呼出的专属味道，王一丹的肉棒硬了几分…  
王一丹捧住肖战的脸，把嘴覆盖到对方的嘴上，肖战立刻张开嘴，把王一丹的小舌头迎进来共舞，王一丹贪婪的嘬着肖战的香舌，想得到更多…肖战只能不断吞噬着王一丹和自己的津液，来不及吞下的，顺着嘴角流了出来，打湿在两个人紧贴的胸膛上…  
王一丹的手也不老实的揉着肖战的屁股，把肖战的屁股不停的往前推，让自己的肉棒与对方的肉棒紧紧贴住。  
肉棒与肉棒的摩擦，让两个人都快感加倍……  
“啊哈……丹丹…嗯……”肖战往前顶着肉棒，欲求不满的搂着王一丹的腰，不停的往前摩擦…  
“战战……哈……顶住…呃…往前顶顶，你也会舒服的…对…就是这样…哈……”王一丹伸出舌头，舔着肖战的脖子，下面两个肉棒不停相互顶着，龟头渗出的水，也都戳在了对方肉棒上…

“丹丹我…啊……”肖战一边说，一边扭动屁股，想让王一丹安抚他的后穴…  
王一丹啄了肖战嘴角痣一下， “老婆，你自己扩张给我看吧，我肉棒在艹你肉棒，后面没办法帮你～”  
故意的！绝对故意的！肖战气呼呼的瞪着王一丹，王一丹到无所谓的该舔舔，该占便宜占便宜…  
肖战委屈的用小兔牙咬住下唇，把一只手伸到自己的后穴，害羞的始终不敢放进去…  
王一丹肉棒涨的也难受，腾出一只手，握住肖战的手放到嘴前嘬了嘬，便又指引着带有唇液的手指来到后穴…  
“战战乖，别紧张，手指湿了，你里面也湿了，放进去，乖～”  
听着王一丹温柔的小奶音，肖战慢慢把手指按在后穴的褶皱处，轻轻绕了两圈，插了进去…

“啊…手指好暖…啊啊……肉棒也……哈……”被自己肠壁包裹着自己的手指，自己手指抽干着自己的后穴，肖战觉得太刺激了…不管生理还是心理都爽翻天了…

王一丹后面揉着肖战屁股，前面肉棒还相互摩擦着，嘴也没闲着，低头含住硬硬的乳头就开始吸充…  
“哈啊，啊丹丹……别这样…嗯嗯～……我会受不可的…呀啊啊啊……”  
嘴上虽然这样说，但肖战却自动把胸往前又挺了挺，干自己后穴的手，速度也加快了…

“啊…啊…噢…丹丹…啊哈…”  
肖战身体慢慢下滑，显然要撑不住了…  
王一丹也不在忍耐，直接把肖战推到在床上……  
王一丹呼吸及其粗重， “战战，把手拿出来，我要来了…”  
肖战红着脸把插在后穴的手拿出来，害羞的搂住王一丹的脖子，“你一定得轻点～”

王一丹用脸蛋蹭了蹭肖战的头发，肉棒顶在肖战的后穴，用力往里一顶，肉棒就被吸了进去…  
“啊啊……啊…嗯哼……嗯…啊……”  
肖战后穴被填的满满的，王一丹的龟头时不时扫下凸点，搞得肖战软软麻麻的，欲求不满…  
“啊啊啊…丹丹……嗯～…在往里一点…痒……嗯啊～”  
王一丹始终不往凸点上撞，肖战又急又羞涩，肉棒还不停的摩着王一丹的腹肌…  
“叫老公，叫老公就给你…”  
肖战摇着头， “啊~啊~唔……”  
王一丹到无所谓，反正肉棒被后穴包裹的很舒服，见肖战不肯就范，狠狠的往里捅了两下，但都避开了后穴里的凸点…  
肖战抓着王一丹的手臂，腿往上绷直， “啊哈…啊啊……老公，老公…唔啊啊啊——”  
听见想听的，王一丹直捣黄龙，加快速度，毫不留情的顶着后穴凸点抽送…  
“呼，老婆，你夹的我好紧，爽不爽…”  
肖战点着头，“啊啊啊……哈……嗯啊…～好舒服…我要到了……嗯……”  
王一丹把腰绷直，用力的往里冲刺，随着肖战的肉棒被干出一股白色精液，王一丹在一记有力的撞击之后，趴在肖战身上，哆嗦的把精液射进了对方后穴里……

肖战大口大口喘着气，抱着压着自己的王一丹，突然觉得，一切静好…

不是不爱吗，怎么做的时候心里那么奇怪…  
肖战来不及多想，王一丹的唇就再次覆盖了上来……


End file.
